


Words of Actions

by LowKeyGayHyena



Series: Something I Need [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson - Freeform, Feelings, M/M, Never Going to Work, Roy Harper - Freeform, meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyGayHyena/pseuds/LowKeyGayHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days have past since the let's-go-through-Roy's-personal-life episode. Leaving for an unlikely meeting between our Bird and Arrow at an even stranger place. Or is it so strange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Here is another part of my series 'Something I Need.'

Though time passed after the one eventful day, it had seemed as if the whole world stopped spinning. Something was off, but Robin, better known as Dick Grayson on a personal level, could not put his finger on it. Something about the day perhaps? No, the young sidekick would remember something that important. Maybe just a feeling? Either way, sitting alone in his room would do him no good. So Dick decided to take a walk.

The young boy wonder continued with his day walking around first to an outlet mall to allow himself some much needed distractions. Later that dark cloudy day, Dick found himself walking into a bookstore to see if he could find something to add to his own personal library.

Dick continued to walk the aisles in search of something. Somehow the search had begun with something of interest in dragons and fairy tales. Though he considered himself not a child, it was perfectly reasonable to go in search for a fantasy book. As the search continued, Dick managed to find himself in the romance section.

The young boy spotted what seemed to be an interesting title. Reaching up, Dick couldn’t quite reach the book of his choosing due to some short problems. Being the circus boy he was, the acrobat began to climb the shelf to reach his goal.

As he was about to grab the book, there was someone watching him. Dick could feel a harsh familiar gaze upon him. This throwing his bat senses on high alert. As the young hero turned his head just enough he could see the figure of a person standing behind him from the side.

 _Who the hell just stands there watching a kid grab a book?_ Dick’s question was soon answered by a familiar sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Need some help there” the mysterious figured asked.

Though Dick could not see the person, there was something about the voice. Like he had heard it before. Then it hit him and caused the acrobat to lose his balance and tumble onto the floor landing right in front of the one person Dick had least expected. His fear was real. There he was. Roy Harper.

_What? Roy Harper, here? In a book store?!_

“You going to get up or stay down there all day?”

 _What?_ The still stunned Dick Grayson did not even notice the hand that was outstretched for him. He took the larger hand as it pulled him up all the while repeating, _stupid , stupid, stupid!_

“To think I would see a robin on a dark day like this” the redhead said.

_Oh my god! He knows! Batman is going to kill me!_

It was like the older boy could read his mind. “Shades do not hide the person all that well. Just covers your eyes.” Roy was looking out towards the window.

“Um, uh. Yea” was all Dick could say.

There was a silence between the two bodies. It was getting awkward and the younger boy could feel a pull in his gut.

 _Say something! Don’t just stand here and look at the ground!_ “So, um. Why are you here?” _Genius…_

The older boy looked directly at Dick with those sharp eyes. For a minute Dick thought the boy would take it as an offense and made a plan to talk his way out. “What people usually do when they come to a bookstore. Buy a book.”

“Right.” _Good response idiot._ Dick would later kick himself for that.

“Why are you here?”

“Same reason. To buy a book.” _Play it cool, play it cool._

Roy squinted at the young hero like he could see right through him to his real thoughts. Crossing his arms, “Aren’t you a little young for romance books?”

“And aren’t you a little too bitter for romance yourself?” Dick would kill himself if he could right now. _Why would you say that?!_

The archer’s eyes turned into a grimace while lowering those strong arms to his side. The archer stood tall making the boy wonder feel just that much smaller.

_Great! Now he’s offended! Nice going!_

“You still need that book?”

“What?” Dick was caught off guard.

“Do you still want that book? The one you tried to reach before falling.”

“Um, yea.”

Roy reached up to get the book he thought the boy wanted. When he did, something amazing happened. At least for Dick it did.

As Roy moved, Dick could not help himself in looking over the hard abs he could see when the archer’s shirt rose up. Taking in the wonderful sight, the young hero did not notice the other speaking to him.

When the taller boy brought the book down, he held it in front of Dick’s face. “Here.”

Dick shook his head gaining back control over his mind and body, “Thanks.” He stopped and looked at the book frowning a little.

“What” the curious archer asked.

“Nothing it’s just…”

“Just what?” A harsh reply.

“This is not the right book I wanted.”

“Oh” that was all that was said about the matter. “Which did you want?” Taking back the wrong book, Roy’s hand brushed against Dick’s own.

“T- The one beside it. To the right.” _Ugh! Why am I getting so worked up after a small touch of the hand?!_

Roy gave the young hero a look. Something that Dick would later find out as to why.

Reaching back up to switch the books, the relatively tight shirt around that marvelous body, clung to the back of Roy. Dick watched as pure muscle moved underneath the shirt. His mind began to betray him and started picturing those muscles exposed, without clothing and how they would feel underneath his hands.

“What are you doing?”

The younger boy snapped back to reality and found the reason for the question he was just asked. There he was. One hand, not touching the shirt, but fully plastered against the lower back of Roy fucking Harper!

Again the redhead asked, but in a deeper tone, “What are you doing?”

Dick’s mouth went dry. He began stuttering trying to put words into sentences, but his mind just couldn’t. Again and again he tried. No explanation was given and Dick could feel his face turning red.

The acrobat looked up at the archer like maybe he could just play this off as a joke. No, Roy’s face was serious. He knew what was going on. “I, uh. Um. I have to go.” With that the boy raced out of the book store leaving the archer to his own thoughts of what had just happened.


End file.
